A Day Alone
by stjtiger
Summary: BB and Rae get a day alone in the tower. This could be the start of something wonderful (for them). Full of lemon


Robin and Starfire were around the world somewhere on a mission. Cyborg was checking in with Titans East. That just left Raven and Beast Boy with the tower all to themselves. Lately, the pair had been growing closer as a couple, especially after Beast Boy's uncontrollable beast episode. The fact that his primal instinct was to protect her was what really spurred Raven to let her guard down and towards a relationship.

Today, Beast Boy was laying lazily on the sofa, watching TV. Raven was in the kitchen area, preparing a pot of tea. Out of no where, Beast Boy had an idea. "Rae, you want to play a game?"

"I don't do games."

"Oh come on. All you have to do is answer and come up with questions. I'll start."

"Fine."

Beast Boy stared at the floor thinking of a good question."What's your real name?"

"That's kind of a stupid question." Her expression shifted to that of disdain.

"Well how about your last name?"

She paused a moment, releasing a sigh, and Beast Boy's gaze died back down to the floor. "Roth." Beast Boy's eyes shot up to meet Raven's. "Raven Roth. Your's?"

"Logan. Garfield Logan."

"Why don't you ever go by your real name?" Raven questioned. "It sounds so much more respectable."

Beast Boy kinda shrugged. "Yeah well, 'Beast Boy' sounds cooler. I never cared that much about being respected."

Raven let a out a small giggle, glancing at the TV. "That's obvious."

His green face turned stone cold, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, you are like any other teenage boy; more interested in being cool than respectable."

"Ok, 'Miss Respectable'. When was the last time you had real fun?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She let out the breathe she had planned to use for her retort. "That's exactly what I thought. Then that will be today's mission, get you to have fun."

"If you think you're going to get me to play stank ball, you are oh so very wrong."

"I never said that." Beast Boy shrugged and got up from his position on the sofa. He slowly walked over to the pale girl by the counter. "Just figure out something fun for you that we can do _together_." They tried video games. They tried reading. Each event was fun to one but not the other. Finally they returned to the kitchen for supper. "Okay. I give. There is absolutely nothing that we can do together that we can both enjoy."

"I tried to tell you before we started, I don't do games."

There was something about the "I told you so," look that Raven was giving him that gave Beast Boy an urge that he had been able to suppress in previous happenings. Something about today and the circumstances drove him to give in. "Or maybe we just weren't playing the right games." They weren't very far apart to begin with, but they kept coming closer. Beast Boy snaked his rough hand under her cloak and around her waist. Normally Raven would withdraw or slap away such advances, but today she embraced the feeling, allowing it to happen. His hand pulled her body closer to his as his other hand reached to touch her smooth cheek. Beast Boy brought Raven's face closer to his.

She didn't seem bothered at all, yet she still whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know yet. Why don't we both find out?" Their lips finally touched for the first time. Once again, instead of being repulsed, Raven embraced the act and feeling being forced upon her. When Beast Boy released her, Raven wasn't ready to be released, so wrapped up in the new feeling she got from the green boy. Beast Boy noticed her reaction and became slightly puzzled. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Maybe. Maybe we should do it again, just to make sure." Raven's eyes shifted into a more seductive state. Beast Boy was slightly confused and afraid, he had never seen his friend act like this that he could remember. At the same time, he could hardly resist the temptation before him. He had dreamed of a lone kiss and of her allowing him to touch her in such ways and had figured that much would be pushing it. Now, she was practically begging for more.

This time, it was Raven who made the advances, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. After a few seconds, Raven dove deeper, searching for the high that she had just experienced. As their tongues battled for dominance, Beast Boy set Raven up on the counter. Both were too caught up in the moment and feeling to stop the other. Beast Boy pulled away for a moment. "Havin' fun yet?"

"More than ever."

He started kissing up her neck and towards her ear. Beast Boy seductively whispered, "This sure is fun, but maybe we shouldn't tell the others about this new hobby of ours."

"Agreed. Now, why don't you show me why they call you 'beast boy'?"

He still wasn't sure what had brought on this new attitude, but Beast Boy still was not about to question it. Instead he took her lips with his once more. He released them but before Raven could say anything, he started kissing down her neck until he met the black leotard. "This has got to go." Raven pulled out of his grasp. She reached up and pulled the cloak over her head and rid herself of the leotard. Beast Boy began to reach for her once again, but Raven stopped him and directed his attention to his own clothing.

"Make it disappear."

"Yes ma'am." And he unzipped his uniform.

"Wait. I want to do this part." Raven stopped him. She stepped forward, brushing her hands across his chest, pushing the uniform off of his now broad shoulders, and allowing it to drop to the floor. Raven took a moment to admire, tracing her fingers over the sculpted muscles that Beast Boy had kept so well hidden for years. When she was finished, she looked back up to his face for another kiss. This time she allowed him to trail kisses down her neck and to valley between her breasts. He reached around and undid the clasp holding her bra into place. As the bra fell from its place, it released the two plump mounds it had been holding in place. Beast Boy noticed that her nipples were already erect. He took one in his warm mouth, massaging the other with his palm. The longer he licked and nipped the more he felt his underwear getting tighter and tighter. Beast Boy continued his trail of kisses down to the brim of her lacy panties. He looked up to make eye contact with Raven once again, as if to ask permission, before taking the edge of her panties in his teeth to drag them down, revealing a mound of curly purple hair. Admiring the damp bundle of nerves he had just revealed, he took his middle and ring fingers and began massaging the nub, giving Raven wave after wave of pleasure. He brought his mouth down by his fingers and began massaging with his tongue, while his fingers traveled down, easing themselves into her warm center. After a while, Raven felt her insides explode, releasing her juices all over Beast Boy's hand. The moan Raven released just made Beast Boy a little harder. After a second of recuperation, Raven noticed the huge bulge in Beast Boy's underwear. "Hmm, what is this?" She got down in front of him and tugged down his underwear to reveal a ten inch, throbbing, green dick. Raven admired it moment. She traced the tip of her tongue from the base to the tip before taking the whole head in her mouth. After some sucking and stroking, she made eye contact once more. "Is this why they call you 'Beast Boy'?"

He gave her a small smirk. "No, this is." He swooped down picking her up, one of her legs on each side of his body, and carried her to the couch. Kisses were shared as he set her down, her back against the back of the sofa and feet wrapped around his waist. He lined up his member and Raven mentally prepared herself. She knew it was the first time and the first time usually hurt for girls. With little hesitation, Beast Boy thrust in. After a few moments, he pulled almost all of the way out and thrust back in again. At first, slow and gentle, but quickly picked up speed. The whole time Beast Boy was picking different spots on Raven's neck and upper body to kiss, nip, and suck, leaving small knicks and gashes where he had been. Each new touch released a moan from both parties, Raven scratched her nails down Beast Boy's back as she groaned his name. Each could feel the pleasure building, their moans getting higher and higher in pitch until they reached simultaneous climax.

They remained in the position an extra few seconds, savoring the moment. Garfield gently pulled out, moving her body so it was comfortably on the sofa, head resting on the arm of the sofa, and carefully positioned himself on top of Raven's naked body. The way he laid, Garfield could hear the constant thumping of Raven's heart. He wrapped his strong arms around her in a tight squeeze, wanting to never forget this moment. In return, Raven draped her hands over his back, one hand fiddling with his hair. "I love you." The words came as a surprise to the man in her arms. So small and simple, yet so full of meaning. Some go their whole life without understanding the meaning behind the words. Raven thought that she would be one of those people until that day, that moment.

Garfield lifted himself up, using his forearms to brace himself. He leaned up to her face, allowing their lips to touch once again. "I love you, too."

After that day, he was always Garfield to her. The name of Beast Boy was purely for the satisfaction of reporters and fans. To her, he, like the name, deserved so much more than what 'Beast Boy' ever would.

Their activities were never mentioned to the others. Any long period of time they could get alone was spent the same: sex until they were satisfied or almost got caught. Late night rendezvous' gave them the thrill of having someone right down the hall or next door who might catch them at any moment. Sometimes in Raven's room, sometimes in Garfield's, both equal in pleasant memories made.

One night, Raven was making a rendezvous in Garfield's room. They were entangled in eachothers limbs in the middle of the floor, still in the nips and sucks of foreplay. _Knock knock knock._ "Hey BB." Cyborg had not thought twice about just letting himself into Garfield's room. "What do you say to getting your butt kicked at- da fuck?!" The scene he was met with gave Cyborg both a sense of surprise and disgust. "Da fuck, man! Da fuck! Put some damn clothes on!" Garfield and Raven were just as surprised as Cyborg, only more like deer in head lights. Cyborg could not even look at his friends, walking down to the end of the hallway to comprehend what had just occurred.

Garfield and Raven looked at eachother. "Well that took an unexpected turn," Raven retorted.

"This is serious, Rae. You know he's just gonna go tell Robin. Then what?"

"You don't use that brain much, do you? You've seen the way he and Starfire look at eachother, act around each other. There's no way they haven't had sex. And then, why would he reprimand us for something he does himself?"

Cyborg had walked back up to Garfield's room and heard the last part of what was said. "Are y'all decent?" He heard some rustling and a yeah. He walked into the room which was somehow in greater disrepair than normal. "Da fuck were y'all thinkin'? When did this start?"

"Months ago, it just kinda happened. She didn't absolutely hate me afterwards. I figured I had finally found a way to make her happy. We've been doin' it ever since."

"How does that 'just kinda happen'? I just can't believe that you would keep it from us all this time."

"What were we supposed to say? 'Oh by the way I slept with Rae today'?"

"Well you can't exactly wait until she gets pregnant to tell everybody. You forget, I may be mostly robot now but there was a time when I was a real teenager. I had those parts once and the urges to go with 'em. I can't tell you how many times I got the good ol' 'Get a girl pregnant and kiss your life goodbye. speech."

Raven intervened into the yelling match. "I think you forget, we're not normal teenagers by any meaning of the word. Sure I wouldn't be able to fight for a little while. We can get on with life. And who's for sure that he can even reproduce with his messed up genes?"

"Yeah but still, there's that what if, and if you did life would never be the same. And I heard what you said about Robin and Star. The more I think about it, the more I think you're right. That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell them."

"Fine, We'll do it tomorrow."

Cyborg grabbed Garfield by the shirt, "No you're doing it tonight." He picked up the smaller man and carried him out to the hallway, Raven close behind. They reached the training room to find Robin working the heavy bag. "Robin, team meeting, now." Robin joined the three on the elevator up to the common room, where they met Starfire.

"So what is it Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Not me. Raven and Grass-stain here has something they need to share with the class."

"Beast Boy?"

"Well, um," Cyborg elbowed him in the ribs as he gulped. "I, uh, I've been sleeping with Raven." The words slipped out almost too quick to be comprehended.

All eyes were on Raven. Robin was the one to say what both had been thinking. "And you're _**OK**_ with this?!"

"Um, yeah. Otherwise I'm sure Garfield wouldn't be here."

Cyborg kinda stared at the ceiling, knowing more than he was letting on. "And how long has this been going on?"

"A few months." Garfield was still sorta embarrassed for having to divulge this information. "But I'm not the only one at fault here. She initiated it the first time."

"No. It was lust. It has always been a combination of happy and lust."

Garfield's jaw dropped. "Wait, I'm confused. Who was I having sex with?"

"Physically, me. Mentally, which ever emotion decided to take over; mostly lust and happy. In my mind, emotions count for more than a physical body. Lust drove my actions."

"Well, your emotions make everything way more confusing."

"I'm sorry I'm not human."

"I'm not exactly human anymore either, I just don't have multiple personalities."

Robin got in between the couple. "Guys. What's done is done. Not much we can do about it now. All I have to say is you better not be waking us up in the middle of the night."

Garfield got a mischievous look in his eye. "Mastered the art of silent sex so far. Don't think that's changing until we can get the tower to ourselves."

Cyborg put his arm around Garfield's shoulders. "Bro. There's some things we really don't need to know. That being one of them."


End file.
